digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Claymon on the Brain
Claymon on the Brain is the fifth episode of the Digimon Mighty Squadron, making it the sixty-fifth episode of the entire series. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis The episode begins at Tokyo High School with Spencer showing Nicky a pair of glasses that he thinks are perfect for protection in the lab at school. Due to the thick texture, Spencer & Billy's pair were easy targets for Tactimon to cast a spell on; once worn, Spencer & Nicky would end up seeing the other DigiDestined as Claymon. Seeing Taylor, Maggie, & Alex with Claymon illusions, they mistook them as a group assaulting Mr. Makuta, & while tackling them in an attempt to "save" him, they both ended up in detention. Meanwhile, Brick & Stick were asked by Miss Kinta to feed the classroom's iguana. Brick ended up emptying the entire box into its tank, while at the same time, Tactimon transformed the iguana into Dinorexmon. The sight of this full grown Digimon scared them out of the classroom. Ultimately, Brick & Stick ended up in detention too but for a different reason of using a tape recorder in class. They tried on Spencer & Nicky's glasses, but in their place they ended up seeing the Claymon too & fled the classroom screaming. After school, a group of Claymon ambushed Spencer & Nicky when they were going through the park together. Thinking they were the DigiDestined, they attacked them first, prompting them to fight back. The other DigiDestined then joined the battle too, but the Claymon illusions made them hard to distinguish them from the real Claymon. Spencer & Nicky then adapted to it, feeling that the other DigiDestined would never attack them; unfortunately, Spencer accidentally attacked Carly while fighting. With them understanding the Claymon illusion jinx, they headed to the Command Center together. Once there, Seraphimon revealed Dinorexmon, which he stated that it was able to live in & breathe fire. Nicky suggested to make something that should cool it down, so he & Spencer went to his lab to work on an ice device. Whilst working on it, Kokuwamon sent Carly to experiment with them. She summons Dinotigermon in front of Spencer & Nicky, & showed that she can be seen with Dinotigermon. Not long after, the DigiDestined were alerted of Dinorexmon attacking the beach outside Tokyo. Nicky hadn't tested the device, but was advised by Carly to bring an extra computer chip with them. Alex wasn't able to battle due to his low energy, but the rest of the DigiDestined continued on. After defeating a group of Claymon on the beach, Dinorexmon came & attacked them. Spencer tried to use the ice device whilst it was breathing fire, but it didn't work. It turned out the chip was there to provide extra power to repel the fire, which weakened the DigiDestined considerably. They then combined the DigiWeapons to form the DigiBlaster, leaving it on the edge of defeat. But Tactimon didn't give up - he sent a grow bomb to Dinorexmon, leaving it only to be countered by the Thunder Digimon. Taylor & DoruGreymon went alone first, resisting itself against Dinorexmon's fire breath. It then fought again, but the Digimon ended up riding aboard the Thunder Assault Team to dodge it, before itself combining into ThunderOmnimon. Seeing that fire didn't work, it then tried suffocating the Digimon with its tongue, but it was chopped off with a slice of its Thunder Sabre. One powerful slash from it was then enough to finish it off. Later, back at Tokyo High, the iguana returned on the floor of Mrs. Kinta's classroom. Spencer & Nicky were also given their glasses back, this time tampered by Seraphimon to neutralize Tactimon's spell. Once worn, the Claymon illusions vanished completely. At the same time, Brick & Stick got the iguana to try & sniff out the DigiDestined, but the plan backfired by causing most of the class to flee. It'll be some time before they'll see their identities yet!